


Rose

by ambiverted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiverted/pseuds/ambiverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their one month anniversary and Kuroo gave Daichi a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent. There may be some grammatical errors oops.

Kuroo and Daichi's first 29 days were rather blissful.

They go to planned dates, spontaneous dates (which they mostly do rather than planned dates), spend time together after school hours, train together, jog together, help each other out with their homework, basically do things what lovestruck people in a relationship do.

Kuroo always, always shower his boyfriend compliments and pick-up lines. Some time last week at Daichi's apartment, when his boyfriend was explaining ideal gas laws to him, Kuroo just said "Are you a teacher?" A groan from Daichi, "Because you taught me how to love." A slap on the right arm was expected. Daichi may be irritated by those, but he loves it secretly because he knows that these are his boyfriend's ways of saying 'I love you'. They haven't moved in together but they are thinking about it.

They sometimes have banters and arguments, but those always end up with a make-out session lasting fifteen minutes or so. Mostly what they fight about are petty things. One time, they fought about if Pluto should be a planet or not. Daichi said that it shouldn't because it's small and kinda irrelevant because it's too far away. Kuroo said that it should, because he said the exact words, "a planet is a planet, no matter how small," with feelings. The former slapped him in the face. Of course, in a playful way.

Time goes by smoothly and swiftly when two people are in a relationship. And so comes their first month anniversary.

Kuroo asked Daichi to go to the park they usually jog at at 5:00 in the afternoon because he has a surprise for him. Knowing his boyfriend, he'll probably be late, so Daichi took his time by having a long shower and preparing what he will be wearing. It's just a park so no need to be formally dressed. He picked a black muscle shirt, because his boyfriend frequently recites variations of, "those fucking arms, I swear God himself molded those. It'll be the death of me," and a muscle shirt will trigger that death. He paired it with red shorts and black Vans.

He arrived at their meeting place, a concrete bench under a sakura tree, at 5:03. To his surprise, he saw Kuroo sitting on the bench with a bouquet of roses. Wow, he wasn't late.

"And here I thought you'd first notice my getup." He's wearing a floral shirt that's too loose--loose enough that his sharp collarbones can be seen--black skinny jeans that compliment his mile-long legs, and roshe runs. Damn, his boyfriend is so fucking hot. "You wound me, of course I wouldn't be late in our first month anniversary. Do you really think that low of me, Daichi?" Kuroo said dramatically as he put his hands over his heart.

"Ugh, there he is again being dramatic. Would you pleas--"

"Nah, I'm just joking baby. Hey hotstuff."

"Hey," Daichi said lovingly as he hugged back. Even though Kuroo's body is compact and lean, he still enjoys hugs with the taller guy. He hugged the taller guy tighter to inhale Kuroo's cologne and pulled back to do a once-over at him. "Why did you dress like that, huh? Can't let other people ogle at my hot boyfriend," he said jokingly. But yes, Daichi may not look like it, but he's kind of possessive over Kuroo.

"Aww Daichi, I can say the same. 'Hotstuff' is definitely an understatement. Oh I forgot, these are for you," Kuroo reached for the bouquet of roses on the bench.

"These are so pretty! Thank you, Tetsu."

The bouquet is pretty. The roses, red as blood, are freshly picked and there are little to no brown spots on the petals. Daichi noticed that there is a note on the lower part of the bouquet. The note says:

_'I will love you until the last rose dies'_

Seriously?

"Oh my god," Daichi said between giggles. "I am actually in love with a hot guy who uses _cliched methods_ in gifts! Where is the fake one?"

They laughed and laughed for three whole minutes. Kuroo helped Daichi into finding the fake rose, which is actually easy to find. The red of the fake one is a little brighter than the real ones and it has fake dew sticked on it. They laughed for two more minutes.

"But anyway, I really like it. It's  you," Daichi said as he catches his breath. "I love you, Tetsu. Happy one month anniversary."

"It's the thought that counts. I'm glad you liked it, baby," Kuroo said with a kiss. "It's true though."

"True that?"

"I will love you till the last rose dies."

"Not to sound pessimistic, but we'll never know, Tetsu," Daichi replied.

"Then you shall know that I will," Kuroo said, took his boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Sawamura Daichi. Let's stay together until the fake rose dies."

And that they did.


End file.
